


Sleeping Beauty

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: This is my first time ever writing the somnophilia kink, so I apologize if it’s not how it should be.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DieTheSlashAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieTheSlashAddict/gifts).



> This is my first time ever writing the somnophilia kink, so I apologize if it’s not how it should be.

Dean couldn’t sleep a wink. It was hot and he was tired, but his mind just wouldn’t stop racing. He got out of bed, just his boxers on, and headed to Sam's room to see if he was still up. He opened the door a crack and peeked in. Sam laid there, eyes closed, covers kicked off in his sleep and not a stitch on. Apparently even boxers had been to warm against his skin.

Dean crept in, shutting the door quietly behind him. Then he just stood there for a while, looking at Sam, debating on whether or not to wake him up. Instead, he crawled into bed beside him. Sam was sleeping soundly and softly snoring on occasion and Dean just couldn’t get over how pretty he looked like that. Dean let his hand fall gently on Sam's hip, as if testing to see if he’d stir. He did not.

Dean felt himself start to get hard and the familiar strain against his boxers that signified it. Part of Dean wanted to call out to Sam and wake him up, but a bigger part of him wanted to keep this moment to himself and take care of things his way.

Dean backed away from Sam and clumsily slipped out of his boxers. He was careful not to press himself against Sam just yet. He stroked himself a few times, reaching full hardness before focusing on arousing, yet not awakening, his sweet sleeping Sammy. Dean heard what sounded like a faint moan come from Sam as he ran his hand along his shaft. Now, with the result he wanted, Dean lined up to enter Sam. He worked himself up until he was almost ready to come before slowly slipping inside of Sam. This time, a louder, more conscious moan came from Sam. Perfect.

Dean wanted him awake now. Wanted him to have a nice morning surprise the second he opened his eyes. And he did. Dean watched as Sam became closer and closer to fully awakening as Dean inched deeper and deeper inside of him. As soon as Dean watched Sam open his eyes, he came. Still liking the quiet space he’d made, Dean bit his lip to keep from making any sound as he released inside Sam. Sam's eyes widened, briefly confused before a wave of pleasure washed over him. It was as if he were still in a dream, a dream he wishes he could stay in forever.


End file.
